FanGirls à la JapanExpo
by Kaitline
Summary: Deux fangirls, Maude et Perrine, sont folles de youtubers ! Alors celles-ci vont croiser certains youtubers favoris !
1. Présentation

Présentation de ma Fan fic

**Bonjour ou bonsoir et bienvenue pour la présentation de ma Fanfic : « FanGirls à la Japan Expo ! ».**

**Alors, ce titre vous dira peut-être quelque chose….**

**OUI ! Ça sera l'aventure de deux FanGirls de youtubers.**

**Alors elles sont fans de quels youtubers ? : Tu le saura prochainement dans le premier chapitre ! :3**

**Certaines personnes ont déjà fait une fanfic comme ça, je sais, mais comme j'avais vraiment envie de raconter ce genre d'histoire puis pourquoi pas vous faire en profiter !**

**[Si vous avez des questions sur cette fanfic, dites le moi]**

**Par rapport à la mise en ligne de cette fanfic, je ne sais pas encore la date, puis les jours où je la mettrais sur le site, donc proposez moi des jours si vous voulez.**

**Si vous voulez, cher public, de l'action, de l'amour, du Lemon (Guimauve ou HARDCORE) avec certains youtubers et les deux personnages principaux, du Yaois (Moins possible) n'hésitez pas !**

**Par contre, vu que j'ai déjà un planning à respecter par rapport à mes autres fanfictions, la fanfic « FanGirls à la Japan Expo », je la posterais pas régulièrement, j'ai déjà beaucoup de boulot par rapport à mes cours, puis aux écritures de mes autres fanfics.**

**Mais normalement, ça devrais aller, car j'adore écrire ****.**

**J'essayerais un maximum de poster les chapitres de ma fanfic « FanGirls à la Japan Expo » toutes les semaines ou une semaine sur deux.**

**Sur ce, merci d'avoir lus ! (Si tu as lus ^^)**

**Poste une review pour me dire ce que tu aimerais qu'il y a sur ma prochaine fanfic !**

**Bisous sur tes joues droites et gauches :3**

**PS : Allez voir les fanfics de Goupix67 ! Vous allez vous régaler !**


	2. Chapitre 1

FanGirl Japan Expo

Ce jour-là, je m'étais levée vers 8h du matin.

Toute seule prenant mon café, j'étais excitée à l'idée de croiser un de mes « Youtubeurs » préférés, mêmes plusieurs.

Après celui-ci, je décide donc de porter mon magnifique T-shirt noir d'SLG, recouvert par-dessus d'un kigurumi Panda en pensant que ceci pourrait faire plaisir à mon coup de cœur général sur Youtube, et prend un sac remplis de vêtements pour se cosplayer de façon différentes.

Je démarre, après de longues heures de routes, je contacte une amie, qui généralement me suit à chaque fois, lors d'un déplacement.

\- « J'y suis arrivée, Maude » Lui dis-je toute excitée

\- « Pas de problème, dit-elle, Je suis là à côté de toi ! … Oui voilà » après un sourire celle-ci vient me rejoindre juste devant le sublime poster « JAPAN EXPO DE PARIS ».

Maude, âgée de 19 ans, cosplayée en « Patron » devait toute suite plaire au présentateur de Salut Les Geeks Mathieu.

Elle lui ressemblait, mon amie avait des talons noirs vulgaires, un costar noir ébène et un décolleté, bien sûr lunettes de soleil et cigarette à la main.

Cette patronne était mieux que moi, par rapport à mon ridicule kigurumi. Cela devrait changer dans peu de temps.

Suite à 1h de file d'attente, nous sommes arrivées, une foule de cosplayeurs et cosplayeuses se pressent vers des stands.

Au loin, je voyais une scène, noir, avec devant, beaucoup, même énormément de chaises. Peut-être est-ce la conférence tant attendu de Mathieu !

Nous avançons, regardant de droite à gauche, ne savant pas du tout où aller.

De petits stands de magasins se présentaient vers nous.

Maude, qui adore les coiffures peu ordinaires s'en pressent vers un petit stand recouvert de perruques de toutes les couleurs.

Lui attrapant le col de son costar, je lui dit : « MAUDE ! On va être en retard ! On fera ça tout à l'heure, puis tu es cosplayée en patronne, pourquoi choisir une perruque, allez viens ».

Celle-ci, me suit.

Portant des talons très haut, elle trébucha à peine.

J'étais tellement pressée que je l'oubliais.

Sinon, passons ce passage, je ne vous est pas parlé de moi.

Je m'appelle Perrine, fan inconditionné de Mathieu Sommet, [Si vous le connaissez pas… arrêtez-vous à cette FanFic, elle ne vous servira d'aucune utilité )] qui malgré moi, est beaucoup trop fan !

J'ai pas trop de personnages préférés sur SLG, peut être le Geek ou Maître Panda…bref, j'ai 20 ans, 1 ans de plus que Maude, je la dépasse, j'en suis fier (Sourire niais).

Revenons ensuite à mon histoire, la plus, folle qu'y m'est arrivée.

Avançant devant toutes les files, nous voyons au loin une pancarte signé :

_Salut Les Geeks_

_Mathieu Sommet_

(Attention vos oreilles xD Jeu de mot pourri)

« Aaah ! » crions avec Maude.

Par folie, par excitation, par léger battement de cœur, ce cri ce fut entendre, ce qui involontairement fait lever la tête du présumé Mathieu.

\- « Il nous a regardé Perrine ! Je l'ai vu ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Allons le voir et lui demander un autographe ! » dit Maude toute excitée.

\- « Il m'a regardé d'un air bizarre, surtout Maude » dis-je d'un air surpris.

Je m'imaginais ce qu'il pouvait penser après ce cri :

_[« Tenez, je t'ai même fait un cœur, bonne journée de rien ! » dis-je à une fangirl._

_A ce moment-là, j'entendis un cri affolée ! Une ou deux voix de filles._

_Je me lève (Il est petit, désolé xD) et regarde avec curiosité d'où venait ce bruit aigu._

_Je n'ai pas su l'apercevoir de loin, après ce cri apeurée, je reprends tranquillement cette séance d'autographe.]_

Peut-être que le présentateur n'avait pas aimé cette façon d'exprimer sa joie (En autre).


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous...**

**On se retrouve enfin pour le deuxième chapitre de cette FF.**

**J'ai eu un petit, enfin même un gros vide par rapport aux FF, pour réfléchir à d'autres façons d'écrire, et bien sûr aux futurs chapitres.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, ça pourrais m'aider :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Suite à cette folie soudaine, nous continuons notre poursuite vers le stand.

\- « Perrine, s'il nous demande qui a crié, Shut ! D'accord ? » me dit-elle d'une manière honteuse.

\- « Mais, pourquoi ? Il va rien nous dire quand même… Puis, on a le droit de crier, tiens, regarde Antoine Daniel qui a le droit de crier : « WOTAKEN », il a le droit lui ! Pourquoi pas nous ? Donc si il nous le demande… on dit que c'est pas nous » dis-je d'un sourire niais.

Nous nous avançons donc vers la file.

Par excitation soudaine, moi et Maude courut vers le présentateur, et lui fit alors un énorme câlin ! Celui-ci fit un bond et vit au rouge pivoine !

Nous étions tellement heureuse de le voir ! Enfin, pouvoir le toucher ! Pour nous c'était le paradis !

\- « Dis donc, vous êtes biens câlines ! J'adore ça ! » dit alors Mathieu en finissant sa phrase en imitant le patron, pour faire rougir Maude cosplayé a la fameuse personne pervers d'SLG.

Maude et moi étions obligées de rougir après cette avance presque dragueuse.

\- « Coucou Mathieu ! On t'adore ! Pour nous t'es le dieu de l'internet ! » s'exclame alors Maude.

\- « On te kiffe même ! T'es trop drôle, charmant ! Tu peux nous faire une dédicace, sur mon kigurumi ? » dis-je à Mathieu

\- « Merci vous êtes très gentilles ! Bien sûr, même une petite photo si vous le voulez, puis j'adore ton kigurumi ! Et ton amie cosplayée en Patron ! » répond le présentateur.

Celui-ci signa alors mon kigurumi, T-shirt et ceux de Maude.

Nous rappelons au cher Mathieu, nos prénoms pour être plus copains.

Mathieu, se leva de table, et prit nos deux téléphones par un pour enfin faire la fameuse photo qu'attendait Maude et moi.

\- « Cheese ! » dit-il d'une voix aigu, comme le geek.

\- « On se retrouve peut être, pour la conférence ? Je veux vous voir ! Si vous n'y êtes pas, ce sera dommage en plus ! Je vous attends, à toute à l'heure, et merci encore ! » ajoute-t-il en finissant sa phrase par un sourire qui nous fit rougir [Finalement dans toutes mes FF, quand Math' sourit, toutes les filles rougissent, faut que j'arrête xD].

Après deux photos précipités, celui-ci nous quitte, en nous faisant deux câlins qui sûrement seront gravés dans nos mémoires.

Suite à celui-ci, Maude et moi, sortirent vers le stand du cher Mathieu Sommet.

\- « Perrine, PERRINE ! Nom de dieu ! PERRINE ! » dit-elle en criant à moitié.

\- « Maude ! Oui on l'a fait ! On l'a fait ! » lui répondis-je

\- « C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! J'encadrerais ces deux photos ! » s'exclame-t-elle en montrant sur son téléphone les deux photos.

\- « Hé ! Il faut qu'on va le rejoindre à la conférence, dis-je en l'accompagnant en dehors du stand, Pour lui faire plaisir, puis de toute façon on est obligés, sinon il va pas être content » finis-je d'un ton autoritaire.

\- « Ah bah oui ! Ça c'est sûr ! Allons-y pour être devant le podium » répondit Maude en me prenant le bras énergiquement.

Celle-ci alors, m'emmena de toutes ces forces, vers la conférence prévu à 17 heures, mais d'après ma montre, elle montrait : 15H48.

\- « Maude ! Il n'est pas l'heure regarde, lui dis-je en lui montrant ma montre, D'après mes aiguilles et le planning des conférences, c'est pas l'heure pour que Mathieu monte sur scène ».

\- « Bien, si tu le veux, allons visiter d'autres stands alors, tiens le stand des perruques, on peut y aller ? »

\- « Si tu y tiens » lui répondis-je .

Nous allons donc, traverser certaines personnes, pour enfin se retrouver devant plusieurs perruques, casquettes et chapeau de tous genres.

Dans ces catégories, se trouvait la fameuse casquette du cher Mathieu Sommet.

\- « Tiens ! Regarde la casquette du schizophrène ! » dit Maude en montrant du doigt le fameux béret.

\- « Vas-y moi je l'achète ! Il me verra avec, il sera content » rajoutais-je.

\- « Ok, on fait exploser la carte bancaire ! » répond alors Maude en riant.

Nous achetâmes alors, la casquette que je portais, la perruque que portait mon amie, un bonnet panda qui m'appartenait et des lunettes ''SteamPunk'' que je prit aussi vite !

Nous allâmes après nos achats, vers les stands de nos autres vidéastes.

\- « Bien, ça te dit si on va voir Antoine Daniel ? Puis après les autres ? J'aimerais avoir d'autres autographes » proposais-je.

\- « Ouai bonne idée ! Je lui poserais cette question fatale : Les Matoines dans la vie, ça existe ?, en tous cas j'ai hâte de sa réponse » répondit-elle en poussant un rire démoniaque.

\- « Ok, j'espère que tu le feras, je vais rigoler je le sens » continuais-je en l'emmenant vers le stand d'Antoine Daniel.

**Voilà, c'était le 2ème chapitre ! :D**

**Le suivant seras peut être programmé la semaine prochaine, je vous en dirais plus sur Twitter.**

**Bisous ! :D**


End file.
